


CRX同人-《食药》

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRX, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: #实验室paro.具体设定请等着看我的lofter,我会整理一篇放出来.#会开黄腔说荤话的CR预警(。)#烂尾了x#希望食用愉快.





	CRX同人-《食药》

“过来吧。”  
Xenon倚在床头，对于故作柔和的呼唤充耳不闻。他用尾巴慵懒地扫着床单，丝毫不顾忌地斜视着站立在一旁的人，眼神满是戒备。  
仿佛没有看见对方充满警惕的神情，ConneR摊开手掌，消毒手套妥帖地包裹手指，红白相间的胶囊在掌心滚动半圈，他微微勾起唇角上前半步弯腰凑近眼前人的耳畔，低沉嗓音犹如诱惑夏娃吃下伊甸园中苹果的蛇。  
“该吃药了。”  
Xenon因为过近的距离而不悦地蹙眉，他毫不客气地一把拍开凑到面前的手，语调冰冷如同那双蓝眸之中的感情。  
“我说过，我不会接受你提供的一切来路不明的药品。”  
“即便是冒着兽化失控的危险也如此坚持？”  
挑衅般的话语伴随温热气息洒落耳畔，Xenon自齿缝里逼出一个极度不爽的啧音，猛地扬臂想要抓起放在掌心的药物。  
然而对方却比他快了半分，ConneR倒退一步挪开手臂，声音平静：“你不能自己吃，被污染的药物会影响实验结果的获取，对你也是相当不利才是。”  
“……”  
抵抗的爪子悬停在半空，Xenon挂着半信半疑的神情将面前的人来来回回扫视了一圈，试图从那公式化的微笑中搜寻出一丝谎言的踪迹。  
……然而一如既往地，什么也无法看出。  
烦躁油然而生，Xenon不耐烦地调整坐姿让自己端正坐在床沿，向眼前的人张开嘴。  
“快点。”他的声音听起来有些含混不清。  
然而面前的年长研究员仍旧在苦恼地故作思索，拇指和食指的指腹捏着胶囊来回转动，以欣赏艺术品一般的姿态慢悠悠地吐出让人气恼的话语。  
“少见的配合呢——但是，你的牙怎么办？我可没有放心到冒着手指受伤的危险替你喂药。”  
额角青筋跳起，Xenon面带愠色地瞪着面前的研究员，不爽地咬起牙根。  
“你想怎样？”他的语调几乎是咬牙切齿了。  
ConneR用左手托住那粒珍贵的药丸，右手不紧不慢地摆弄起抽屉里的一堆杂物。很快他便拿着一样物品回到了Xenon跟前——金属圆环两侧绑着束缚带，那是用于阻止咬合的工具。  
不悦地蹙起眉，Xenon怀疑的目光在ConneR的双手间来来回回，但最后他只得烦躁地轻嗤一声，闭上双眼。  
就算这个恶趣味的老家伙在哄自己陪他玩什么无聊的游戏，自己也无法拒绝。占有主导权的是那个人，自己只能隐忍一时不快。  
冰冷金属环被放入口中引起一阵轻颤，卡在牙齿内侧的环让Xenon不得不逼迫自己打开总是不悦抿紧的唇瓣，和潜藏其后的利齿。

胶囊被捏紧于修长手指，Xenon紧紧蹙着眉，蓝色的冰海之中耸立着尖锐的冰柱，直指那位年长的研究员。  
ConneR屈身靠近下意识后缩身体的大型猫科动物，他将右膝跪在Xenon的双腿之间，抚上人的下颌，对充满敌意的凝视报以风轻云淡的一笑。  
他在危险的海域航行了十数年之久，又怎会被如此几簇冰柱所伤。  
手套覆盖的手指进入口腔，将胶囊擦着舌面推进，异物探入进犯喉舌唤起一阵反胃感。唇角肌肉微微抽搐，Xenon扣着手指以指腹来回磨蹭掌心，然而愈是想要转移注意，那推向舌根的手指便愈发清晰地被感受到，即便有刻意压制但软舌仍旧下意识地小幅度翻搅着，胶囊在舌面上来回滑动却始终没能被咽下去。ConneR耐心地再次捏住滑落的胶囊将它抵在指尖，胶囊却再度不守规矩地滑至一旁。  
Xenon烦躁地甩着尾巴，长时间张嘴使得肌肉一阵阵发酸，无法吞咽的唾液在异物的刺激下控制不住地溢出，将男人的手指都沾得湿漉漉的。  
“啊啊，这样可不行。”几次下来都没能成功推入胶囊，将手指抽离的研究员露出了苦恼的表情，然而在Xenon眼中那只是故作姿态罢了。

已经失去耐心了……对这种如同玩弄一般的方式。

烦躁情绪到达顶点，Xenon一把扯出不曾固定好的扩口器，喉咙里滚动着危险的咕噜声，尾巴极其不耐地拍在床上，发出如同鞭打般的闷响。  
“把它弄下去——别再搞这种花样！”  
他近乎咆哮地低吼着，命令般冲着摆出无辜姿态的人咬牙切齿。  
“是、是。”  
应声过后，ConneR敛起玩笑般的神情，重新将扩口器为人戴好。  
“那么就一次性完成吧。”

诱导姿态化为强迫，胶囊触及舌尖的一刻便被迅速地顶向喉咙深处，先前令人难耐的反胃感顿时扩大为痛楚。ConneR全神贯注地凝视着勉强可见边缘的胶囊，先前仅有的那点慎重被抛之脑后，他抬起机械义手钳制住Xenon的下颌。  
“安分点。”  
“……呜呃！”  
短促的呜咽脱口而出，视线顿时被生理泪模糊成一片混沌，Xenon展开手指又重新揪紧床单，身体明显地颤抖起来。  
察觉到Xenon激烈的情绪，ConneR放缓了神色，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，抽离了手指。  
“好了。”  
Xenon微微仰起头，艰难地咽下卡在喉咙口的药品，他胡乱抹掉被异物逼出的泪水，刻意错开ConneR意味不明的视线，恨恨地别过头咬着唇角。  
……啧，太狼狈了。  
这是Xenon抱着不甘的心思睡去前的最后念想。然而他并不曾料到开端之后会是怎样狼狈不堪的景象。

Xenon是被燥热感唤醒的。  
皮肤如同被成群的蚂蚁噬咬，埋藏其下的血管中流淌着焦躁不安的因子。燥热感令人难耐，他抬手试了试温度，体温似乎有些偏高。  
耳朵因烦躁情绪而抖动起来，Xenon扫了眼躺在床上的人，狠狠揪住了对方的睡衣领。  
ConneR被粗暴的举动唤醒，抬眸便瞥见一脸怒容的Xenon贴在他面前高声质问。  
“喂，怎么回事？给我解释清楚……”  
话到一半却被突兀截断，Xenon只觉提着领子的手腕被一把捉住，随后身体被狠狠提起猛地上扬，重重砸在床垫上。  
他因疼痛而不悦地蹙眉，正要开口质问却突兀被侵入口腔的手指堵住了话语。不同于喂药时的谨慎或是粗暴，温热的指腹一路摸索着向里，在即将插入喉咙深处时却忽而停止前进，转而摩挲起上颚，刺激出更多的唾液，再次濡湿那修长的手指。  
几次抽插下来积累起的生理泪水模糊了Xenon的视线，他挣扎着想要推开眼前的人，然而手臂却失掉了以往的力气，只在人的手臂上留下软绵绵的推拒。向后退缩的动作却换来对方的步步逼近，直到后脑不轻不重地敲在床上Xenon才后知后觉意识到此刻自己的处境到底多么危险——他被年长的男人紧紧禁锢在床与胸膛之间狭窄的空隙里，以一种极为暧昧的姿势。  
捣弄着口腔内部的手指终于脱离，Xenon终于博得一丝喘息的机会，然而下一秒抗议的话语被重重压上的唇瓣覆盖，ConneR掰过他躲闪的脸颊与他接吻，Xenon感受到湿热的舌尖在唇缝间徘徊，又一点点引导着自己打开紧闭的牙关，小心地绕开尖锐的部分探入口腔。  
人类柔软的舌尖重重刮过猫科动物的舌面，轻微的刺痛感伴随着血腥味弥漫，ConneR只是轻轻皱了皱眉，避开舌的纠缠舔舐起人的上颚。  
Xenon本能地推搡他的肩膀，然而这种徒劳的挣扎只让画面更添几分色情，先前被刺激出的唾液来不及咽下自唇角溢出，顺着脖颈蜿蜒而下。  
大脑逐渐陷入混沌，危机感节节攀升，模糊的冲动入潮水般同时不断上涨，心脏剧烈跃动，血管中有声音在叫嚣着渴望得到什么。

他是危险——Xenon模模糊糊地听到心中有个声音在叫嚣着，然而却无法抑制靠近的念想。  
恶魔的种子投入血液，于无形之中扎根，恍然察觉不对劲时，黑色的根系已遍布全身。  
那是……发情期的征兆。  
Xenon费劲力气才勉强自己抬起上身，右臂骤然抬起堪堪揽过对方脖颈，顺着重力将人狠狠压下。

“你到底……给我吃了什么？！”Xenon死死盯着眼前近在咫尺的金色眼眸，灼烧躯体的热度逼出咬牙切齿的话语。  
被猝不及防勒住脖颈，ConneR微怔一秒，视线恰巧对上锁定自己的蓝眸。那双眼眸里泛着异常的水光，冷冽被渴求的欲念冲刷得七零八落，稍稍向旁侧移动视线便能看到潮红攀上面颊，往日的冷漠与锋芒在情欲的冲刷下一点点褪去。  
此刻的Xenon并未察觉到自己展现出了如此前所未有的乖顺神态，模糊的思绪已经不容许过多的思考。他顺着ConneR牵住自己手腕的动作侧身，另一手试图撑起因发软而摇摇欲坠的身体。  
发软的手臂毫无同情地将陷入泥淖的金猫摔回床上，未被牵住的手下意识伸出想要稳定身形却触碰到了炽热物体。Xenon半眯起眸子，涣散的目光从那漂亮的金眸逐渐移至人微妙鼓起的下身。  
“喂……你怎么回事？”  
ConneR眯起眸子，对方探究的视线引得一阵口干舌燥，他错开目光烦躁地伸手去解睡衣的纽扣。  
“你现在的情况，恐怕是因为药物塞入的时候刺激了某些敏感部位，引起了不正常的发情吧。”他率先回答了不久前的第一个问题，语调是被刻意压抑出的平静。  
Xenon如同触电一般弹开触碰对方的手，惊恐神情在耳朵捕捉到“发情”二字时便浮现于面庞，质问的话语哽在咽喉，一句也无法吐出。  
“至于我……”  
玩味眼神再次浮现，Xenon这才后知后觉从那金眸里淬出一丝危险的光。  
“这种时间，这种地点，带着这副模样——简直就像刻意引诱一般呢。你该庆幸此刻你面对的人是我。”  
“哈？！凭什么我——”  
话到一半却被顶在身下的炽热物体硬生生噎了回去，耳边人更是煽风点火一般向耳道内吹鼓着。  
“自己闯下的祸，还是你自己收拾清楚比较好吧，Simon？”  
大脑昏昏沉沉，血管中涌动的血液与情绪被烧得沸腾然而残存的一丝理智却高声叫喊着危险。在裤子被扯下的前一刻，Xenon急匆匆地按下他的手，细如蚊呐的声音带着几分窘迫。  
“啧……别动，我用嘴帮你总行了吧……哈？”

腥味在舌尖上弥漫，Xenon不悦地蹙紧眉头，却不得不张口含上眼前人的性器。他报复性地将舌面压上柱身，猫科动物舌面上的倒刺剐蹭过表面唤起一阵混杂着快感的刺痛，然而身体的颤栗却更多是出于兴奋。ConneR用放在Xenon头顶的手抚摸着他的脑袋，又逐渐移向后颈，Xenon能感受到ConneR的手指上带着的一层属于实验员的茧。  
“再含深一点试试看，嗯？”  
“哈……恶趣味的家伙……”  
冷声讽刺却无法改变被压制的事实，一想到无法拒绝，Xenon索性阖眸自暴自弃地舔弄起对方的性器，舌尖在表面游移品尝每一寸炽热的皮肤，间或吮吸着头部，耳畔若隐若现的低喘声如同激励一般让他主动打开喉咙将它吞得更深。异物挤压喉咙带起一阵压迫感，Xenon烦躁地闭起双眼，不久前的记忆绕上脑海，勾起一阵细微的寒颤。  
“哈啊……你这家伙、绝对是故意……呜！”  
含混的话语被突如其来的腥味冲散，涌入口腔的白色浊液粘腻地铺满了舌面。ConneR抬手轻托上他的后脑，并拢左手食指与中指径直伸入他的口中。略显粗暴的翻搅刺激出更多的唾液，来不及吐出的白浊被扣着牙关甚至继续深入手指带向咽喉，条件反射般微仰起脖颈的动作促使他喉结上下滑动，吞咽下滞留在口腔的粘稠液体。  
在Xenon注意力分散的同时，ConneR的手指已经离开他的口腔一路摸索向后庭。兴许是发情期冲淡了惯有的警惕，裤子被轻易褪下时Xenon仍不曾察觉，直到湿漉漉的指尖隔着内裤按上穴口有规律地来回揉弄时，他才惊觉事情似乎仍旧在进一步失控。  
“哈、等等！你这出尔反尔的家伙——”  
比起恼羞成怒，这般颤抖着声线吐出的话语，听起来似乎更像是撒娇。  
“我可不记得我说过到此为止之类的话。而且……”  
ConneR将嘴唇贴近Xenon的耳廓轻轻吹气，满意地看见那只耳朵以肉眼可见的速度漫上绯红。  
“你已经很想要了，不是吗？”

“嘶……你慢点……”  
带着实验员薄茧的手指试探性地刺戳穴口，随后一点点摸索着探入其中，ConneR将沾着白浊的手指推进温热的内部，不时弯曲指节按压内壁。未知区域被强行开发的陌生感令Xenon终于生出一丝慌乱，然而睡眠被中途截断的实验员显然没有什么耐心观察他的表情，埋在后穴里搅动出粘稠水声的手指很快增加到了三根。疼痛感被淹没在发情期的浪潮中，Xenon能明显感受到前端的性器在这般刺激下已经湿透。他急促地低喘着，然而颤抖的手指还未碰到前端便被突然按下。  
“别那么心急。”  
低沉的嗓音携着一丝玩味，在Xenon耳畔回响犹如恶魔低语。侵入的手指探索似的抚弄着每一寸柔软的内里，摸索着那个令人疯狂的点。隐隐约约察觉到了对方的企图，Xenon不安地扭动着被控制的手腕，慌乱情绪更甚。  
“喂、别玩了……唔！”  
一丝突兀拔高的音节窜入ConneR的耳道，他缓缓勾起唇角，轻描淡写的语调此刻听来却只令人寒战。  
“啊，找到了呢。”  
摸索着前行的指尖迅速调转，ConneR将三指并拢集中攻击那一小块柔软的地域。陌生的快感如同找到了着力点一般迅速攀沿而上，压抑的低喘终于不可抑止地带上了几分急促。紧张感令Xenon蜷起脚趾，尾巴无力地左右甩动拍打着床单。  
电流般的感觉突兀窜上脑海，Xenon只觉小腹一阵收紧，白光乍现，回过神来才发现对方的小腹上已溅满了白色浊液，近在咫尺的金色眼眸带着颇有兴趣的眼神看着他。  
Xenon原本就染着绯红的脸颊此刻已被羞愤烧得熟透，他猛地挣开手臂处的禁锢，不顾眼前人的防御姿态一把扣下人手臂恶狠狠地在小臂处落下啃咬痕迹。锐利齿缘划破皮肤令星点血珠渗出，Xenon选择性无视了对方“轻点啊明天我还有实验”之类的无用抱怨，忿忿地埋首伸出舌尖卷走红宝石般的液滴，试图以此掩盖羞愤神情。

居然被玩弄着后面就射出来了……实在太难看了……

好在ConneR似乎没有继续借题发挥的意思，他微微颔首俯视着眼前人的模样，平静开口的同时缓慢地抚上沾染粘稠液体的大腿。  
“扩张已经差不多完成了——别摆出这种表情，即使今天不出意外，发情期的问题今后你迟早也要面对。”  
真是一语戳中要害，精准到Xenon咬牙切齿地瞪起一双眼睛却毫无反驳余地。  
身体里的热浪仍旧舔舐着神经，只不过比起之前的汹涌更加收敛了些许。在Xenon大脑放空稍作喘息的空当，ConneR托起他的脚腕架在腰间稍稍抬腰，将灼人物体贴上已经变得黏湿的入口。

“……啊！”  
没有任何缓冲时间径直插入到底，Xenon最终还是没能绷住嗓音痛呼出声，疼痛唤起的生理性泪花顿时溢出，电流般的快感自结合处涌至四肢百骸，他的身体因此而情不自禁地微颤着。  
“你在发抖呢。身体被填满的感觉就这么舒服吗？”  
从未有过的羞耻体验已经让Xenon在恼羞成怒的边缘徘徊，偏偏眼前这人还要添油加醋补上一刀。脑袋里的最后一根弦突兀绷断，Xenon松开死死咬着下唇的牙齿，泄愤般恶狠狠咬上近在咫尺的嘴唇。他有些粗暴地舔去溢出的红色液体，兴许是处于血腥味激起的兴奋，他无意识地抬起腰部迎合着对方的缓慢抽动，穴口有规律地张缩，如同吮吸着埋入体内的性器一般。  
“真主动啊。”  
“闭嘴……”  
抽出又推进的幅度逐渐加大，ConneR耐心观察着Xenon的表情变化调整着进入的角度，发情期的身体格外敏感，只要轻轻蹭过敏感点就会引起对方的一阵颤抖，初经人事的大型猫咪在这时总是一惊一乍地收缩内壁绞紧体内的异物，然而湿软的肉壁总是格外坦诚，在每一次插入的时候紧紧吸附上去，试图将埋进体内的东西吞吃进更深处。  
性器头部再次碾过敏感点时眼前白光乍现，Xenon死死扣住对方的肩膀，喉咙里溢出带着颤音的低吼，白色浊液溅上二人紧密相贴的小腹。与此同时他感觉到体内的异物埋得更深，粘稠液体顿时灌满了身体深处，小腹甚至因此而微微发胀。

二人同时喘息着将扣在对方身上的手臂松开，ConneR慢慢将性器抽出时带出一股白浊，将Xenon的大腿根染得黏糊糊的。他嫌恶地吐出嗤声，向后缩了缩身体挣扎着想起身，却被腰部的酸痛感摔回床面。  
与此同时另一只手搀扶上他的手臂，Xenon睨视着眼前挂着笑容的人，最终还是在不适感的威胁下不情不愿地将身体靠上ConneR。

“真狼狈呢，需要我替你清理一下么？”  
“……始作俑者来收拾残局也是理所当然的吧。”  
丢下一句闷声抱怨，Xenon索性毫不客气地将身体重量压上身旁的研究员，享受起对方的售后服务。  
ConneR手持湿毛巾细细擦拭过Xenon被弄得一塌糊涂的大腿内侧，目光自对方线条姣好的腰部滑过，他顺势贴近怀中人的耳畔，低声吹出蛊惑般的话语。  
“下次发情期到了，记得及时过来。”  
“……哈？你脑子坏了吧？”Xenon翻了个白眼不屑地嗤笑一声，尾巴象征性地在对方的手臂上抽过，“我跑到八百里外也不会来找你的，死了这条心吧。”  
“逃跑？”  
听闻这赌气般的言论ConneR不由得轻笑出声，他松开搭在人腿上的毛巾，反手迅速将怀中的大型猫科动物一把压下，右手紧紧按住那对挣扎的手臂，扬起唇角缓缓开口。  
“被稍稍一碰就会燥热难耐、四肢发软吧，拖着这样的身体，想跑到哪里去？”  
温热且些微粗糙的指腹沿着Xenon的腰侧一路上移，低沉嗓音紧贴他的耳廓散出。  
“不如诚实点承认——你根本不讨厌这种感觉吧？”  
一语戳中痛处，脑海里有某根弦骤然绷断。Xenon咬紧牙关，额角青筋暴起，他猛地挥动手臂，体内金猫基因带来的强劲爆发力使他得以一把推开眼前的人，尖锐指爪耳朵笔直地向上竖起，喉咙里滚出危险的吼声。  
“闭嘴……！”  
瞥见金猫恼怒的模样ConneR知趣地就此打住，他弯腰将脏毛巾拾起，向眼前人递出一只手。  
“去浴室吧，精液残留在身体里容易生病。”  
即便想要拒绝对方的扶持，身体的酸痛也不容许他犯这种别扭。Xenon不情不愿地撇过脸，将一只手搭上对方的掌心，强忍着将人摔出去的冲动任他将手搭在自己腰上，慢慢向浴室的方向走去。

暖色调灯光与温热的水包裹着周身，先前积累的疲劳此刻蜂拥而至，Xenon将后背靠上浴缸边缘，放任意识逐渐陷入模糊。  
“……别想有下次……”入睡前他只来得及丢下一句口齿不清的话语。  
为人清洗身体的手一顿，ConneR凝视着他安静的睡颜，唇角勾起暧昧不清的弧度。  
“谁知道呢。”


End file.
